Long Lost Luv
by XxYour.DesirexX
Summary: im not good at summarizing so yeah... well sakura finds herself missing syaoran way to much...and feels almost unloved cause he seems to not care.. but wat happens after a car accident... how can things change...?
1. Chapter 1

**This is ma first chapter so cope with me my spelling other things that can happen in this fic  
PLZ review… and tell me if u liked it or if there is any ideas u would like for me 2 add.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura pov

Today 5 years ago he left to Hong Kong and I haven't seen him since then I hope he is alright because I..I… I love him.

Even though I wasn't able to tell him the way I felt about him he promised me he will come back and here I am still waiting for him even though I'm starting to lose faith in his words...

well now that you know part of my love story I need to introduce myself first my name is sakura Kinomoto I'm 16 years old and I have waist long auburn hair and big green emerald eyes.

People say I'm a nice person as well as caring but if they only knew… that inside of me there is pain and heartache to see the person I love the most.

Syaoran Li one of the most handsome guys to ever touch and walk this earth, not to forget caring, but now that he is gone for already 5 years I'm starting to think he has forgotten about me.

Why...?

Because the first day he left phone calls, e-mails, and even text messages… but now I see myself waiting besides the phone, checking my computer, and even looking through my cell phone for some type of answer or sign of him.

Guess I'm easily forgotten… or replaced… but that won't matter as long as I have tomoyo and kero I'm gonna redo my lost time.

!!

Nice the school bell rang just when I had snapped out of my daydream. Which is cool cause at least it didn't took me by surprise this time

As I put away my stuff I start remembering the good old days as a card captor… I missed them so much! So that I can feel the excitement, the company, and the … love.

If he forgot about me its fine… either or I'm still gonna love him forever or at least until I find someone that can fill the space syaoran has left inside of me…

I was so lost in my thoughts that I complete forgot to look both sides before to cross the street.  
so I almost didn't notice the car that was speeding not until I hear the person behind the wheel honk at me did I notice but I was to shock to move.

Just as I thought _I'm soooo dead!!! _Somebody slam into me throwing me into the side walk. He was WAY bigger than I was so my head rested on his chest.

Maybe he didn't notice but I was completely out of breath, until he removed his body from me did I notice he had the most gorgeous amber eyes I have ever seen… but they were extremely familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter hope u liked the other one. I received some help from a person I think it's a genius at fanfiction.  
Well people on with the story :3  
oh and another thing plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own sakura card captor but I soooo wish I did **

Last chapter

Maybe he didn't notice but I was completely out of breath, until he removed his body from me did I notice he had the most gorgeous amber eyes I have ever seen… but they were extremely familiar.

Chapter 2

I was extremely shocked, and to make my already horrible day I found myself not able to look away from those big, intense, amber eyes. Though I was not the only one he seemed… confused like if he didn't recognize me. Until something weird happened. God illuminated him and made him remember my name.

"S-s-sakura?!" he was shocked. I could tell by the tone of his voice. And guess what I did after that? The most stupid ass thing I could ever do.  
"Um… Hi??" I said very unsure of myself because I was extremely conscious of myself still on the side walk and I had a SKIRT!!!(Dumb me from the shock I had forgotten to stand up! ^//^)

He seem to take that as a joke because he smiled. THE smile that I missed so much because, he has this really shy dimple that only appears whenever he smiles (which is not often). Just as I realized that I became aware of people staring at us with these heart-like eyes that me blush sooo much that I actually felt like my face was glowing.

Syaoran POV

when I saw that car about to hit that girl…how can I explain I- I just couldn't let that happen. So when I saw her in that complete state of shock I didn't think twice; I threw myself, well almost tackled her to the ground.

I stayed there because I couldn't believe how stupid I was. TROWING MYSELF FOR A GIRL?!?!?! WHEN IT WAS ABOUT TO HIT HER?! These questions surrounded my head for a while, until I realized that I WAS STILL ON TOP OF HER!! Right after that I had that thought, I got up. She looked up and I felt like anything else in this world matter.

Yet somehow I knew those beautiful emerald eyes…I guess she was thinking the same thing cause she somehow was in this state of shock and fear, but fear of what?

I don't know how but, something in her eyes triggered my memory those beautiful green eyes had something I couldn't place… then I remember she is THE Sakura Kinomoto.

The girl I have loved since I was 12. I tried to speak but I sounded awfully retarded.  
"S-s-sakura" I said with a really shocked voice. I never thought she would answer me but she did in this really cute way of hers.  
"Um… hi??"

I somehow found this funny and smiled. I first thought it was a fever since she was getting redder by the moment but then I realized why she was blushing… people were STARING AT US!! Some of them were in a that-is-so-kawai (cute) mode, and others looking at me with awe eyes.

Sakura POV

I think he also notice this weird scene and started to blush too. I found this quite interesting since I had long forgotten how he looked whenever he blushed. I decided it was time to go home since I felt like forever since I left school, yet not without saying thank you…  
"Um…Syaoran Kun …t-thank y-you" I stuttered. _Good sakura couldn't be any better!_ I thought… but something that kept roaming my mind why I'm I feeling so nervous around him?

Normal POV

Without them noticing certain people were looking at them. Why hadn't they noticed? They were both so entranced in each other's eyes and thoughts…  
One of them was in a that-is-so-kawai mode with stars were there were supposed to be eyes, trying to capture each and every moment that had happened in between Sakura and Syaoran.  
With her always loyal friend the cam-recorder. And the other one was in between the all the people seeing the way they completed each other with a knowing look, and playful yet evil smile.

To this two individuals life hasn't been fair there are both involved in heart-broken relationships. So they don't trust anyone except the person they were now looking at. And even if they didn't know they were thinking the same thought _I just hope they don't end up the way I did._

Yet there is always a God that seems to know when to intervene in CERTAIN situations, and NOW seems to be a great day for this two people to have another chance to close the old wounds, and give a chance for destiny to intervene… and find the love they have always hoped, and searched for.

* * *

**Well I know that saying sorry is not gonna help but it's worth a shot…  
IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! ^^;  
I just don't have the time to sit down, create and update as I used to. There is soooooooo many things going on… but I'll try my best to keep it up… kkz???**

**Oh and something else I MIGHT try to do a Draco/Hermione love story  
one shot or long story??? Is still on a decision…. So if u would like something like that plz don't hesitate on e-mailing me I don't mind **

**So once again **

**REVIEW **


End file.
